


Watch My Chips

by FrankenFish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gambling, casino - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenFish/pseuds/FrankenFish
Summary: Amelie spends a pleasant evening gambling and Lena is her good luck charm. One-shot.





	Watch My Chips

Smoke wafted above the gamblers heads in the casino. Its presence only highlighting the bright lights and wild noises of the various games and machines. A dark-haired woman with skin so fair it was almost blue leaned over one of the more expensive craps tables. The thrill of wining was close the thrill she felt on the rooftops. She loved the exact moment when she knew she had won, and this time, she could feel it before the dice even left her hand.

“A two and a four,” Amelie said.

The dice hit the table with their tell-tale clatter, but she didn’t need to look at them. The groan from all the men told her everything. 

“Hand me my chips,” she said, a good sized stack was placed in her hand. 

“You’re cheating.”

She whipped around to face him. He was greasy, probably spent too much time here gambling. She smirked at him.

“Oh? How rude of you, monsier, accusing a lady of cheating.”

“You’re using loaded dice. You’ve been calling twos and fours and all night.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you an admirer? Watching me play all night like this.”

As she spoke Amelie swept her fingers across his shoulder and down the sleeve of his jacket, but he swatted her hand away.

“I don’t like being cheated,” he said, stepping closer to her, likely an attempt to be intimidating.

“Please, even if I were not the one winning I doubt it would be you,” she chuckled. Her laugh was rich and velvety. It flustered him.

“I was going to retire to my room for evening, but shall I roll again for you?”

“I-I guess, I mean, yes, so long as you call different numbers,” He spluttered.

“I’m getting another drink first. Watch my chips. I know how many there are,” she left him with her rather tall stack of casino chips and headed for the bar.

She pressed against the bar between an older gentleman and young girl with blue suit and an orange tie. She waved her hand to get the bartender's attention.

“Another drink. Something small and fruity,” Amelie dictated, but her eyes were looking the girl beside her up and down. A blush spread across her freckled cheeks when she finally noticed. Amelie took her drink and walked back towards the craps tables.

Lena could only blink in her direction. Her mind frazzled from just being near such a beautiful woman. As she walked away she couldn’t help but admire the way her purple dress hugged her curves. Wow. There was also a large tattoo on her back. A spider sitting in a web that spread from her shoulders to her lower back. Sudenly the woman in purple turned around and looked right at her. Her eyes were golden and fierce. She beckoned Lena over with her hand.

“Blow on them,” she was French.

“W-what?” Stammered Lena.

The corner of Amelie’s lip curled into a smile.  
“You blow on my dice for me. It is good luck.”

“Oh, okay.” She replied awkwardly.

Amelie extended the hand holding the dice again to Lena who gently blew on them.

Amelie shook them violently in her hand.

“Snake eyes,” she called.

The dice clattered onto table. Lena gasped, but all the others gathered at the table groaned.

Amelie looked down at the pair of ones sitting on the table and then to the accuser beside her.

“Well?” She drew the word out.

The man’s face reddened, “You’ve only given me more reason to believe you’re cheating! It must have something to do with the girl you brought over, she must have slipped you another pair of dice!”

Lena just held up her hands in defense, not wanting to get involved.

“I’m sorry, but you have no proof,” Amelie relished the look on his face. Her eyes darted to her stack of chips on the table.

Before the man could turn around to leave in a huff, Amelie’s hand snapped to his breast pocket.

“And you’ve stolen one of my chips?” She said as she produced a blue and white disk between her fingers. This caught security’s attention. Amelie had won another game.

She returned her attention to the girl with the orange tie.

“Real jerk, that guy, huh?” Lena said.

Instead of replying Amelie placed a kiss on her cheek and leaned in closely to her ear. “you were lucky tonight. Want to try your luck again with me?” She whispered.

A shiver went up Lena’s spine. She nodded. They took the elevator upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my gambling rule inaccuracy, i don’t do much of it myself and this version was simple enough for anyone to understand.


End file.
